


Book Bumps

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: When Hermione moves into Grimmauld Place, an accident while shelving her books leads to the possibility of something new.





	Book Bumps

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick drabble today! Yay! After nothing substantial in months, it feels good to get some words out onto the page. This is my first time writing Bill and Hermione, so I hope it was okay. It's short and sweet and totally basic. Haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly. Any other mistakes are definitely my own... Oops.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: September 2019 Roll-a-Drabble- Hermione/Bill/Meet Cute + Hermione's Birthday

Settling into her room, Hermione was thankful that Harry was allowing her to stay at Grimmauld Place while she was between homes. After the war, Hermione went and found her parents, but they didn't want to come home. Instead, they'd had her help them sell their old house which meant Hermione had to find someplace new to live.

Arthur and Molly offered her a room at the Burrow, but Hermione didn't really want to stay there. She'd broken things off with Ron after dating for a few months, so it might be a bit weird for them. He had more important things to worry about with his Auror training. Harry did too, but he was the only other person in this house, so there was less chance she'd be a bother to him.

Even still, today there were a bunch of people coming and going as Harry's friends stopped by with furniture and other household items to replace what he was throwing out of the old Black home. Hermione had brought her bedroom set from her childhood home, as well as the sofa and desk from her father's office.

She was setting up home in what she suspected was the master suite of the house. It was the largest room and had an ensuite bathroom. She would be comfortable here while Harry took over the room that used to belong to Sirius. Harry, Arthur, and a few of the other Weasleys were currently tinkering with the floor plan so that he too would have a bathroom attached.

While they tackled that mess, Hermione was busy trying to reorganize her massive collection of books into her new bookshelves. She was chewing thoughtfully at her bottom lip as she watches the books floating through the air. She'd decided the process would be faster if magic were involved, but the fact of the matter was that she simply had way too many tomes for the small amount of shelving.

As she worked, Hermione had her back to the door and was fully immersed in the task. She never heard footsteps in the hall or the soft rap of knuckles on the door frame. It wasn't until a voice called out her name that she finally was brought back to the present with a yelp.

In her surprise, the spell she'd been focusing so intently on ended and all of the books came tumbling down on top of her and the person in the doorway. Rubbing at her now sore head, Hermione slowly turned around to see who she'd accidentally injured.

"Bill?" she asked, honestly surprised to see him standing in her room. After Fleur had lost her life in the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione hadn't seen the wizard. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to anything but books. Are you alright?"

Chuckling, Bill finished rubbing at the back of his head. "I'm fine, Hermione. You were really focused. I'm sorry I disturbed the process."

Blushing now, Hermione felt slightly nervous. She'd been around Bill before, but they'd never had a proper introduction. She'd always found him attractive, and he still was. She felt sort of bad for feeling this way since he'd lost his wife, but then again, hadn't they all lost someone?

"It's okay… It wasn't going so well anyway. Too many books, not enough shelves." She sighed and looked at the mess that was now her room. "I'm going to have to downsize them again."

Bill took another step into the room and glanced around. Pointing at the wall that ran along the far side of her bed, he said, "Have you thought about adding some shelves into that wall? We could easily magic some simple shelving into the wall that wouldn't take up any extra space."

Hermione blinked at Bill and then examined the wall. Sure enough, he was right. She didn't have anything on that wall, and it was the back of the house, so a little magic wouldn't hurt. "I actually really love that idea. Thank you, Bill."

"No problem," Bill said and then cleared his throat. "Consider it my late birthday present for you. Do you want to go grab some lunch downstairs and then we can get started?"

Nodding, Hermione decided she could use a break. "Bill, my birthday was weeks ago!" She laughed lightly and then shrugged one shoulder. "Lunch sounds great, thank you."

Together, they left the room, chatting amicably as they walked downstairs to have lunch with the rest of the Weasley clan. It may not have been the first time they met, but for Hermione, this was the perfect way to get reacquainted. Sure, they could have done without the books bumping them on the head, but they would rectify that later and Hermione couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
[tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
[LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
[Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
